Legendary
by Succoria
Summary: Eddie and Ophelia had a daughter, now she has been transported to the Age of Metal to meet them.


Note: Cori is an oc of mine. My friends and I rp a lot and we just came up with this shit. Hopefully it makes sense. I don't own Brutal Legend, I just have an unhealthy obsession with it.

* * *

The bright flash of lightning that struck in the middle of Bladehenge had caused a small explosion. Though it was nothing serious, Eddie jumped up and examined the area. Everyone seemed to be okay other than being scattered about the area from the force.

The thick smoke began to clear and the first person Eddie saw somewhat clearly was Lita.

"What the fuck was that?!" He yelled, "Is everybody okay?!"

A groan beside him made him turn to see Lita and Rima, "What the hell..."

"Eddie!"

He heard Ophelia calling to him but couldn't see her until the smoke cleared. She was kneeling next to a shallow crater where the lightning had struck. In that crater was a body.

"Ophelia! Who got hurt?!"

He ran up to the body and saw it was a teenage girl. Her dark brown, almost black hair was pulled into a ponytail that was meant to fall over her shoulder. She was pale and wore the same shirt as Ophelia. The spiked bracelets on her wrist matched her spiked belt and her black jeans had chains around the belt loops. She wore the same shoes as Eddie but they had been drawn on with a sharpie.

"Do you know her?" Eddie asked, kneeling down next to her to examine the body, "She looks young..."

"Why does she seem familiar?" Ophelia asked, her eyes looked to Eddie with a confused expression, "I feel like I should know her."

"Same here."

"Uuugh..." The girl started to wake up, "This sucks..."

She rolled over and curled into the fetal position muttering to herself. Her backpack looked full and Eddie had a feeling her back was now killing her from it. Rima approached the girl and put a hand over her head. Not a moment later she jerked her hand away and turned to Eddie with a surprised gasp.

"What is it?"

Rima looked back to the girl then back to Eddie, "How is this even possible?"

"What?! How is what possible?!" He asked again.

"Ophelia... When you became upset and made your way to the Sea of Black Tears. Not long before you the misunderstanding with Eddie happened, you and Eddie mated correct?"

"Uh... Yes?"

Eddie cocked his head to the side, "How did you know that? That was before we found you."

"Ophelia, you had no way of knowing but when you went to the Sea of Black Tears you were with child. Once inside, a part of you unconciously tried protecting the child. Said child was transported to another realm, a realm where time goes by faster. Five minutes here can be five months there."

"W-what are you saying?" Ophelia asked, her entire form trembling.

"This is that child. This is your and Eddie's daughter." Rima finished, turning her attention back to the girl.

Ophelia remained in shock, "I was pregnant? I sent our child to another realm? W-what have I done? How..."

"Ophs, you didn't know. Its okay, don't freak out." Eddie wrapped his arms around Ohpelia.

"I... I didn't know, had I known..."

The girl interrupted, "Where the hell am I?"

"Bladehenge, are you wounded?" Rima asked the girl.

"Nuh uh. I think I'm okay." She sat up and took a deep breath before looking around at the scene before her, "Wait, you said I was in Bladehenge?"

"Yes."

"So I'm dreaming again?"

Eddie spoke up behind her, "No, this is real."

When she turned around he was shocked to see she had Ophelia's eyes.

The girl looked around again and pinched her arm several times. With each pinch she winced then looked up at the sky, "I knew this place was real! I've always had dreams of this place since I was little!"

"What's your name?" Ophelia asked.

"Cori Riggs. Who are you?"

"Cori..."

"Wait, I've seen you before in my dreams... Sort of... I only saw quick flashes of you," Cori turned to Eddie, "And you, too."

The three of them all stood up and realization dawned on Cori, "M-Mom? Dad?"

Eddie had never really thought about having kids but at this moment he and Ophelia both moved forward and embraced the girl.

"This is real, please be real! Don't wake up, Cori! Don't wake up!" She repeated to herself, finally feeling true happiness in her life.


End file.
